


See You At Harvelle's

by alwaysthelittleaddict



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First work - Freeform, M/M, Sassy!Castiel, Teacher AU, Teacher Castiel, Teacher Dean Winchester, awkward!Dean, coffee shop AU, much flirting, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysthelittleaddict/pseuds/alwaysthelittleaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is not having a good day. But a little coffee, a cat, and a certain Castiel Novak might change that all for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You At Harvelle's

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that I am publicly posting on the archive. I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> (don't kill me if it's bad).

Dean Winchester was not having a good day.

 

He’d woken up with a killer headache, and didn’t have the heart to call in sick. He’d planned a lecture on The Catcher In The Rye for his seniors that he was really looking forward to, and he wasn’t about to give it up just because he had a headache. His students seemed to actually enjoy his talks, and he wanted the kids to get something out of the book other than the world kinda sucks. It was then Dean decided he would swallow some advil and suck it up, he owed his kids that much.

 

Grumbling, Dean had rolled out of bed and pulled on a sweater, heading to the kitchen, upon which he realized that he didn’t have any teabags left. It was a cool, crisp November day, he needed something warm. Cursing under his breath, he scoured the cupboards for honey, so at the very least, he could enjoy some warm honey water for his throat, (he didn’t care what anyone else, namely his brother, thought -- the stuff tasted damn good). Dean let out a lengthy, exasperated sigh. Already annoyed from the lack of caffeine in his system, Dean was disappointed to find that the honey had mysteriously disappeared. Muttering softly, he left some friskies and water for Tonks, his cat, who was probably wandering around the apartment at this early hour.

 

On his way to work, Dean had been stuck in a traffic jam, which made him twenty whole minutes late, and when he finally arrived at the school, he discovered that the class was a complete mess, courtesy of a few students who decided to fool around.  Head still throbbing, Dean yelled at the students on impulse, and immediately felt awful. He never shouted, and he absolutely hated himself for it. He hated yelling at kids, it made Dean feel as if he was turning into his father, who wasn’t about to win any Parent Of The Year awards. He was done, and it was only 8:30 in the morning.

 

“Just… write me an analysis on Holden, and how you think he’s grown throughout the book, due on Monday, please.” Dean said in a brittle voice. The class was silent. They knew their teacher well enough to realize that when he yelled, it was not a good time to argue or complain. Much to his students’ dismay, Dean gave the same assignment to all his classes. He was disappointed in himself, he knew he should’ve just talked to them.

 

Charlie had tried to talk to Dean during their break. “C’mon Dean, tell me what’s up?” she pestered Dean. Okay, it was more like asked, but Dean was annoyed. You couldn't blame him. “You know I hate it when you don’t talk to me.”

 

“I’m fine, Charlie, ‘M just having a bad day. Now will you shut up and just leave me alone?” Dean snapped. Charlie was taken aback, she looked hurt. Dean regretted what he said immediately. “Fine then, Winchester. I’ll leave you alone. You don’t have to be an ass about it.” Charlie retaliated. With that, Charlie flipped her short red hair and walked away, leaving Dean sitting alone.

 

Dean groaned. _Fan-friggin’-tastic,_ he thought, now Charlie’s mad at me. Dean ran his hands through his hair and put his head down on the table. It was going to be a long day.

 

***

After at least two coffee spills, three arguments with his staff members, and tripping over a student’s foot, Dean was just about done. So when the last bell finally rang, and all his students left the classroom, Dean sighed in relief. He’d made a mental note earlier that day to go find a coffee shop and just sit and read. It was Friday, after all, and he wasn’t about to head to his apartment and grade when he could relax.

 

Dean cleared his desk and headed to his prized ‘67 Chevy Impala, the most valuable item he owned. Sitting down in his baby’s black leather seats, he started the engine and savored the familiar purr under the car’s hood. For a moment, he forgot how rotten his day had been.  

 

Then he spilled his coffee on his suit. Again. 

 

“What the fuck is this?” Dean protested, although nobody could hear him. Now he would have to drive home and change. At least he’d get to see his cat, Dean thought practically. Dean searched for a tape, praying that he’d at least be able to listen to some music on the way. He mentally thanked every celestial being known to man when he found his ACDC tape, and when it actually worked, Dean was beyond believed. The familiar guitars of Back in Black started to play as he pulled out of the school parking lot, heading to his apartment.

 

As soon as Dean reached the door of his apartment, it occurred to him that Tonks might have made a mess, and given the day he was having, it was more than likely that she had. He stopped and crossed his fingers, squeezing his eyes shut. Please don’t let the place be messed up, please, please, please, Dean begged in a whisper voice. Dean gently turned the key and opened the door, opening one eye to find that Tonks was sleeping on the small coffee table in front of the couch, nothing perceivably wrong.

 

Dean refilled Tonks’ bowl, and pet the kitten’s ears.  She’d been there for Dean when nobody else was.  He’d never thought he was a cat person, until one of his panic attacks had taken a turn for a worse. Sammy decided Dean needed company, and one thursday, thrust a small tabby kitten into his arms. Dean had named her Tonks, after the character in the Harry Potter books.

 

Walking inside the room, Dean flopped down on the bed. Memory foam, he’d once bragged to Sammy, it remembers me. He got up and walked to his closet, and changed into a pair of jeans and an almost-too-tight navy blue t-shirt under a flannel. He looked into the mirror that hung on the door, and made a face that he liked to call the _Blue Steel_. Dean chuckled. His evening was going better than he thought it would.

 

Dean walked into the small living room and saw that Tonks was awake, slowly lapping away at the water in her bowl. “Hey girl,” Dean crooned. The cat looked at him with wide eyes. “I’m going out, okay? I’ll be back soon. No parties while I’m gone, alright?” As if in response, Tonks stretched and yawned, hopped back onto the sofa, and looked from Dean to the door. Dean laughed. He liked talking to her. It was weird when he’d first been around her, but now he absolutely loved the Tonks.

 

Grabbing his phone, keys and his wallet, Dean double checked that he had everything before he headed out the door. He didn’t exactly know where he was going, but he liked walking down the streets of Seattle. He often found new places that always sparked some interest in him, and he always met a cute guy or two on the streets.

 

Dean was new to this whole bisexual thing. His brother had suspected it for a while, and took immense pleasure in constantly reminding him that he knew all along. He’d dated countless girls in high school, but since he’d come out, he’d only dated a couple guys, and none of them seemed Dean’s type.

 

Stopping at a small blackboard sign that read Find-A-Book Friday, All Coffee for $1, scrawled in chalk, Dean realized that he’d been aimlessly walking for twenty minutes. He wasn’t lost, but he’d never been to this place before. Harvelle’s Bookstore & Cafe was a cozy shop on the corner of Cedar and 237th, with floor-to-ceiling windows. Curious, Dean walked inside.

 

In the back of the room, bookshelves lined the walls, with more shelves running perpendicularly, like dominoes. Tables were strategically placed so that the four not next to windows formed a circle of sorts, and the rest were scattered across the windows. Soft music played in the background. Dean didn’t recognize the song, but he was able to make out a few words.

 

_Oh, what have I done,_

_There’s no one to keep me warm._

 

It was places like these that made Dean happy to live in a city.

 

Looking at his watching, Dean saw that it was 6:00 pm, and he was feeling a bit hungry. Dean walked from the door to the line to order. There were currently eight people in front of him, so he looked around the shop, observing everything around him. He noticed they had pie, and Dean’s mood instantly skyrocketed. Two minutes later, a young man, probably around Dean’s age walked into the shop, and stood right behind Dean in line. With dark brown messy hair, clear blue eyes, and a jawline that could cut glass, he donned a trenchcoat over a pair of dark pants and a white button down, completed with a navy blue tie. And _damn,_ was he attractive.

 

_Okay Winchester,_ Dean thought. _Don’t screw this up. Pay for his drink, then he’ll talk to you, maybe?_  Dean took a look behind him. The man was loosening his tie and taking off the trenchcoat, holding it in the crook of his elbow. His white shirt showed off his clearly defined biceps.

 

_Oh, fuck, he’s hot. Be cool, Winchester, be cool._

 

A few minutes later, it was Dean’s turn to order. “I’ll have a regular coffee, cream and sugar, and a slice of pie, for here,” Dean said, leaning in. “And I’d like to pay for the gentleman behind me.” Dean handed the barista, a young girl named Jo, a $20 bill. “Keep the change.”

 

Dean walked out to the counter, waiting for his drink and his pie. He looked up at the man, who was ordering at the moment, and saw the look of surprise on his face when he realized his drink had been paid for. The man looked over, at Dean, and smiled, his eyes startlingly blue. Dean almost couldn’t look away.

 

“Dean, Coffee and Pie,” the barista’s voice rang. Startled, Dean turned so quickly that he almost fell over, he gripped the countertop for balance, eyes wide. “Oh, um, sorry,” Dean mumbled, fumbling up his coffee and walking towards a window-table in the back. He caught a glimpse of the man chuckling. _That’s it, you done fucked up, Winchester_ , Dean thought to himself.

 

Dean sat down at the table, alone, back to the counter. He bit into his pie, savoring the sweet taste, swallowed, and took a sip of coffee. He repeated this cycle a few times when, to Dean’s surprise, the man slid into the chair opposite Dean.

 

“Hello, Dean. I’m Castiel,” he said, smirking, and then taking a sip of his coffee. His voice was deep, gravelly, but kind. Dean didn’t know what was happening. Alarms were going off in his head, and felt like an awkward teenager again.

 

“Um, er, hi, Castiel,” Dean managed to get out. “If you don’t mind me asking, why exactly are you sitting here?”

 

“Well, I believe it’s customary to thank the person that bought them a drink, so I guess you could say I’m thanking you right now, Dean Winchester,” Castiel said.

 

“Well then Casti -- Wait. How do you know my last name?” Dean asked. “I heard you muttering in line. Took a shot in the dark,” Castiel shrugged, a hint of smugness of his face. Goddamnit, the bastard had heard him. Dean didn’t realize he’d been talking aloud. He blushed.

 

“I didn’t peg you as one for tattoos,” Cas said, changing the subject. Dean was grateful. “There’s something peeking out right above your chest, and I think there’s one near your elbow as well?” Dean looked down. Surely enough, both his tattoos were slightly visible.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Dean said, taking off his flannel so he could show Cas. Cas. Dean kind of liked that. He pulled the neckline of his t-shirt down, just enough so Castiel could see. “Is that a...” Cas started, “No, it’s not a Satan symbol. It’s a symbol of protection. Sammy, uh, my brother and I have matching ones. The one on my arm’s just a bird, for freedom,” Dean explained. Cas raised his eyebrows, and looked up and down at Dean, clearly checking him out. So that’s how we’re gonna do this, Dean thought.

 

“What about you Cas, uh, can I call you Cas? Seems a lot shorter,” Castiel nodded. “Any strange things that I wouldn’t peg you for?” Dean asked.

 

“As a matter-of-fact, I do have tattoos, I just prefer to keep them in places that aren’t very visible to the public. I’ll show you sometime.” Cas said. Dean’s jaw dropped into a small “o”. If that wasn’t a blunt flirtation, than Dean didn’t know what was. Cas took a sip of his coffee, a small smile playing at the edge of his lips.

 

A sudden flash of lightning bought both of the men’s attention to the window. Thunder rumbled, and it started to rain heavily. Dean looked at Cas, who was still looking out the glass, smiling.

 

“Do you enjoy the rain, Cas?” Dean asked curiously. Cas nodded. “That’s kinda cute,” Dean said, staring into the man’s blue eyes. Cas blushed, and Dean grinned victoriously.

 

“You know what’s also kinda cute? You fumbling with your coffee back at the counter.” Cas retaliated. “Wait, so you think me being awkward as hell is cute?” Dean asked in surprise. “Yeah,” Cas said, chuckling. “Yeah, I do.” Dean could feel the familiar heat rising towards his cheeks again.

 

The two men continued to flirt with each other for a while. Dean discovered that Cas was also a teacher, but he was currently looking for a job. Cas was also a year older, which had Dean joking about elderly wisdom. Dean couldn’t help but vent about his day to Cas, but he didn’t seem to mind. He enjoyed learning little tidbits of information about Dean. It was, for lack of better word, cute. All was going quite well, until Dean looked up at the digital clock on the wall, which read 7:45 pm. It was still raining. Dean groaned.

 

“Crap, Cas, I gotta go. I left my cat without food and I should be home by now anyway, she’s not used to being home alone when I’m not at school,” Dean said quickly, his mood dropping with every syllable that came out of his mouth. “But, erm, I really enjoyed talking to you, though.” He watched Cas’ smile vanish, and he instantly felt bad. He _really_ didn’t want to leave, and neither did Dean. Dean licked his lips and thought for a minute. It was a long shot, but it was worth more time with Cas.

 

“Why don’t you come with me?” Dean asked. “Unless you don’t want to, of course.”

 

“Of course I do, you idiot.” Cas said softly. They smiled at each other.

 

***

The walk back to Dean’s apartment was quick. Dean had forgotten an umbrella, but Cas had one on hand in his trenchcoat. Both of them walked close together, making conversation as they stumbled through the rain. They walked into Dean’s apartment building cackling; Cas had made a brilliant joke about goats that had Dean almost dying of laughter.

 

“It’s not much, but it’s home,” Dean said, as he opened the door, and led Cas toward the living room. Cas noticed Dean’s cat was walking around the kitchen. Tonk’s piercing eyes stared at Cas, as if asking who the hell is this guy?

 

“She’s beautiful, Dean. What’s her name?” Cas asked.

 

“Tonks,” Dean said, a hint of pride in his voice. Cas beamed. Of course, Dean was a Harry Potter fan.

 

“Tonks,” Cas repeated, “Hello, Tonks,” he said to the cat, petting her.

 

Cas was slowly warming up to Dean. He admired the spark in his eyes when Dean spoke about something he loved, he could tell that it hadn’t been there very long Sitting on the chair next to Dean’s couch, he realized that he might actually like Dean, and that this wasn’t some let’s-have-a-one-night-stand-and-forget opportunity.

 

“Listen, Cas, I gotta use the bathroom, but I’ll be right back. You can play with Tonks, if you’d like.” Dean said, as he got up from his chair. Cas smiled and nodded. He admired Dean’s round ass as he walked towards the bathroom, smirking to himself. Cas sighed, enjoying the moment while stroking Tonks, who’d really taken a liking to Cas.

 

“Hey, Cas, do you want anything to drink?” Dean yelled as he came out of the bathroom. No answer. He checked the living room, only to find Tonks sitting on the couch by herself, licking her paw.

 

Dean sat down, hands on his face, groaning in disappointment. He’d actually liked Cas, and now he was gone. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ Dean thought, until something caught his eye. His heart leapt. _Maybe I didn’t fuck up._

 

A blue post-it note was sitting on the coffee table. It read.

 

_So sorry Dean, I recieved an important call and I had to be there ASAP._

_You’re cute (and that ass is_ fine _). Plus, I like you, Dean Winchester._

_Castiel Novak_

_206-917-0809_

_See you at Harvelle’s._

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Love you all lots <3  
> (psssst I'm on tumblr: spookymishka.tumblr.com)


End file.
